Ralentí
by Kissat
Summary: Seika es una agencia de fotógrafos profesionales reconocida en todo el país. Ayuzawa Misaki, una chica común que acaba de terminar sus estudios de fotografía desea trabajar en esta renombrada agencia, sin embargo, Seika sólo contrata hombres, Qué hará?, simplemente se conformará?
1. Toma 1: Seika, Maki y Misaki

Hola a Todos y Todas, mi nombre es Valentina (kissat), y este es el primer fanfic que publico aquí, y es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre Kaichou wa Maid Sama, es totalmente improvisado, de la inspiración del momento y ojala que les guste, esperare opiniones! :D

**Ningún personaje descrito aquí me pertenece, relato sin afanes de lucro, de fans, para**** fans.**

* * *

**Ralentí**

_**Toma 1: Seika, Maki y Misaki.**_

Seika, la agencia de fotógrafos más reconocida del país, si, fotógrafos increíbles que otras empresas o personas contratan para obtener las mejores fotografías que podrían soñar por un valor ridículamente alto, que, sin embargo, lo justifica la calidad del trabajo. Toda una elite dedicada a las imágenes, sólo hay un problema…es una agencia de fotógrafos…, ya sé que lo había mencionado, pero no me has comprendido, hablo de hombres, sólo el sexo masculino puede trabajar allí y esa fue mi sentencia…

─ _Su trabajo es fantástico, Ayuzawa-San…─dijo el hombre hojeando las fotografías─ Sin embargo, como usted ya sabe, esta agencia sólo acepta fotógrafos y personal del sexo masculino. No tome esto como discriminación, la agencia está patentada de esta forma, es nuestro cello y no queremos cambiarlo, espero pueda comprender… ─le devuelve las fotografías._

─ _S-Si…claro, gracias por su tiempo ─hizo una reverencia respetuosa y salió del lugar._

¡Ya lo sé!, fue bastante estúpido pedir que me contrataran en una agencia sólo de hombres, yo, una chica, pero aún cuando creí que no perdía nada con intentar, estaba decepcionada… Realmente necesitaba el dinero y en ningún otro lugar podían darme una paga tan perfecta, si tan sólo fuese hombre…

─ ¡Maki-Kun!, esta toma es perfecta, tendremos mucho para elegir ─dijo emocionado el joven asistente.

─ Lo sé, ahora mueve un poco el difusor de la derecha, por favor ─indicó sin quitar sus ojos del lente─ Así, un poco más… ¡Justo ahí!...perfecto Yukimura, ya casi acabamos, sólo vuelve a relajar tu rostro ─dijo esto último a la modelo frente a él.

Yukimura observaba a Maki con atención, era nuevo, pero trabajaba con un profesionalismo envidiable, le admiraba, sólo un mes de trabajo a su lado y sentía que quería ser como él algún día, realmente Seika contrataba a los mejores fotógrafos del país…

─ Listo, hemos terminado, gracias por su trabajo el día de hoy ─sonrió algo cansado, había sido una sesión larga, pero ya estaba lista, sólo quedaba esperar que al cliente le gustara─ Yukimura, guarda la carpeta, asegúrate de que no se borre de la computadora y vamos…nos merecemos el almuerzo ─agregó mientras desmontaba la cámara.

Yukimura se movió con rapidez, su estomago se lo exigía y de seguro el de Maki también. No tardaron en dejar todo en orden y salieron del enorme edificio, por fin relajados…

Maki era un chico bastante menudo, entre Yukimura y él, no había demasiada diferencia de tamaño, debía ser que eran bastante más jóvenes que el resto de los fotógrafos, se llevaban bien, aunque a veces Maki daba miedo, sobre todo cuando las cosas no salían como quería, un aura espeluznante le rodeaba y sus cabellos negros se crispaban como los de un gato enfurecido, sólo recordar esa forma de ser de Maki, hacía que Yukimura sudara frío…

─ ¿Sucede algo? ─preguntó Maki mirando a Yukimura con curiosidad.

─ N-no, no es nada ─respondió inquieto, tratando de quitar ese recuerdo de su mente.

─ Bien, hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, así que te invitaré el almuerzo, ¿Te parece? ─sonrió con agradecimiento, a lo que Yukimura casi se sonroja, asintiendo con torpeza.

Mientras tanto en un país lejano…

─ ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tal están funcionando las cosas en Seika? ─preguntó el pelinegro aferrado a su copa de vino, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

─ Todo bien señor, no parece haber inconvenientes, los clientes aumentan y somos recomendados cada vez más, en poco tiempo Seika podría expandirse fácilmente…

─ Bien, aún así quiero toda la vigilancia posible, la competencia se está volviendo fuerte, no dejaré que nada, ni nadie arruine nuestro éxito…si es necesario, llámale, como sea, sus inspecciones fortuitas siempre me han sido de ayuda…─ordenó.

─ P-pero señor, usted mejor que nadie sabe que él detesta vincularse, la última vez no terminó bien y con…─se calló al recibir la mirada amenazante del pelinegro─ C-como usted ordene ─hizo una reverencia nerviosa y salió de la oficina.

(n.a: otro pelinegro que da miedo D: )

Atardecía y Seika comenzaba a lucir vacía, Maki regresaba a casa, una casa que no tenía realmente nada que ver con el status que todos debían creer que poseía, totalmente alejado de un departamento lujoso de soltero, el cual en teoría sería capaz de costear…

─ ¡Ya llegué! ─exclamó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzando a quitarse los zapatos en la entrada.

─ Bienvenida Misaki-chan, pareces muy cansada hoy…─dijo la mujer con dulzura.

─ Así es, mamá…─sonrió aliviada de estar en casa, mientras deslizaba la peluca tras su cabeza.

* * *

Bastante breve, quiero saber que opinan antes de continuar :) Acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Hasta Pronto!


	2. Toma 2: El Modelo

Hola, he vuelto! agradezco a **a92** por su comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado, me has motivado a continuar, sólo espero no decepcionarte con lo que siga, ya que escribo todo en el momento, no tengo realmente nada planeado para esta historia, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias, sin más, les dejo el siguiente :)

**Ningún personaje descrito aquí me pertenece, relato sin afanes de lucro, de fans, para** **fans.**

* * *

**__****Toma 2: El Modelo.**

─ ¿_Y se supone que debo aceptarlo con una sonrisa? ─preguntó con frialdad a través del teléfono._

─ _Gerard-sama sólo requiere de su ayuda temporalmente, asegura que será recompensado, usted mejor que nadie sabe como adquirir información dentro de Seika, después de todo…usted es un gran observador…_

─_rió con sorna ─ Bien, como sea, dile que esto le costará, tengo mejores cosas que hacer… ─mintió ─ Lo haré a mi manera, no lo quiero llamándome cada día…_

─ _C-claro señor, muchas graci-… ─fue interrumpido por el tono de colgado─ Vaya par…─refunfuñó entre dientes._

No hay noche en que no me cuestione si estoy haciendo lo correcto, después de todo cometo un delito al falsificar mis documentos, mi nombre, mi sexo, ¿Qué tal si el verdadero Maki Ayuzawa está por allí?...pero, luego pienso en mi familia, mi madre, mi hermana y siento que cualquier delito vale la pena por ellas…

─ Maki, tengo en mis manos nuestro nuevo trabajo, el modelo que debemos fotografiar vendrá mañana a primera hora, el tema no es nada complicado, de hecho, solo debes hacer tomas naturales de él…auch…─ exclamó Yukimura algo desanimado.

─ ¿"auch" qué? ─preguntó Maki guardando las piezas de la cámara.

─ Las fotografías deben ser tomadas en lugares muy específicos de la ciudad, esto nos tomará más de un día…quizás hasta un par de semanas, después de todo no es el único cliente al que hay que atender y el tiempo es realmente limitado para cada sesión por día…─ comenzaba a hablar sin parar.

─ ¡Yukimura!, trabajo, es trabajo, no importa si tengo que ir hasta el polo sur, si es trabajo, lo haré, para eso nos pagan…─le miró con determinación, a lo que Yukimura asintió algo apenado por sus reproches.

La mañana siguiente se alzó gris, amenazaba la lluvia con caer, pero las calles lucían igual de concurridas que el día anterior y que mañana, probablemente. Yukimura estacionó con cuidado a unas calles del parque, un lugar bastante corriente para una sesión fotográfica, pensó Misaki mientras sacaba sus utensilios de la cajuela y se echaba un par de bolsos al hombro. Caminaron en silencio hasta el centro del parque, el río fluía calmo a unos metros, sólo una figura alta, esbelta y encapuchada aguardaba allí, debía ser a quien buscaban, Misaki se acercó sin titubear…

─ Buenos días, es usted Usui…Usui Takumi? ─preguntó leyendo con algo de dificultad el nombre desde una nota.

La figura se volteó, un chico de unos 22 años, cercano al metro ochenta, deslizó la capucha de su abrigo con una mano, dejando ver su claro cabello rubio y un par de ojos verdes, serios, directos. Misaki alzó la vista al instante y una extraña corriente recorrió su espalda, él no pareció mostrar emoción alguna, pero sus ojos…

─ Sí, ese soy yo, ustedes deben ser los fotógrafos…─ dijo con voz apagada mientras le extendía la mano al chico frente a él.

─ Ayuzawa Maki ─respondió con seguridad apretando la mano del rubio─ mi compañero Yukimura Shoichiro ─el aludido hizo una pequeña reverencia.

─ Ya veo…─dijo volviendo la mirada hacia Maki, sus manos aún permanecían tomadas.

─ Am…prepararemos todo lo necesario ─soltó la mano del chico con algo de brusquedad─ por favor, hábleme del propósito de estas fotografías ─dijo mientras se arrodillaba para abrir uno de los bolsos, Yukimura le ayudaba.

─ Te imaginaba mucho más alto…─comentó Usui poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

─ ¿Q-qué dice? ─Balbuceó Maki algo desconcertado por ese comentario repentino, le miró sin ponerse de pie, si que era un chico alto, pensó por un segundo.

─ Que te imaginaba diferente, ya sabes, he trabajado con otros fotógrafos de Seika y todos parecen muy fuertes y masculinos ─alzó una ceja con algo de petulancia.

─ Señor Usui ─respiró manteniendo la calma─ Esto no concierne en nada a nuestro trabajo, le pido por favor que nos mantengamos concentrados, si no es molestia…

─ Claro que es molestia, es algo raro que te fotografíe alguien que parece tan…mmmh ¿menor?, ¿informal?, ¿principiante? ─volteó los ojos hacia arriba, buscando las palabras en alguna parte.

Misaki se alzó como un latigazo y se le enfrentó lo mejor que pudo, después de todo ese hombre era casi 20 centímetros más alto. Yukimura tragó en seco, nervioso, casi como si fuese a corre para esconderse en cualquier segundo.

─ Disculpe señor, me enviaron hasta aquí, si en serio no puede aceptar que yo le fotografíe, le pido que por favor se dirija usted directamente hasta la compañía y exija el tipo de servicio que quiere recibir y deje este cupo libre para alguien más…─dijo con respeto, conteniendo su ira de manera sobrehumana, Yukimura abrió los ojos pasmado.

─Usui le miró con desdén y soltó una sonrisa arrogante─ Está bien, nunca dije que no aceptaría que fueses mi fotógrafo…

Misaki no podía creerlo, que tipo tan desagradable, tan apuesto y tan detestable, dos palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras le fotografiaba, había conseguido concentrarse en su trabajo, sin embargo, ese par de navajas verdosas no dejaban de acosarla, en cada toma, a cada chasquido de la cámara, sentado en una banca del parque o recostado sobre un árbol ese chico la ponía de los nervios, más de una vez sintió deseos de lanzar todo al césped, quitarse esa peluca y salir corriendo de allí…Quitarse la peluca, ya no recordaba la última vez que había salido de casa sin ella, con su cabello largo libre, sin esas vendas sobre su pecho, sin tener que profundizar su voz…a veces si extrañaba parecer una chica…

─ Hemos acabado por hoy ─dijo Maki un par de horas más tarde─ Gracias por su tiempo, nos veremos en la próxima sesión ─dijo desmontando la cámara.

─ ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres bastante lindo, Ayuzawa? ─preguntó Usui con irritante normalidad, mientras recibía las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre el cabello.

Misaki le miró sorprendida, soltando el "¡¿Qué?!" más agudo que había pronunciado en un buen tiempo. Yukimura no se quedó atrás, su rostro casi se había desfigurado…

─ ¿Qué?, sólo es una observación, ¿Mirar a sus clientes con tal expresión? ─dijo aparentando estar profundamente ofendido.

Yukimura fue el primero en reaccionar, aclaró su garganta y pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, pero Misaki no despegó su mirada atónita del rubio, a lo que él sonrió disimuladamente…

─ Bien, nos vemos entonces, Ayuzawa-san…─dijo con un extraño tono coqueto, mientras devolvía la capucha sobre su cabeza y se alejaba a pasos relajados.

Misaki parpadeó con rapidez, la lluvia comenzaba a empaparla y entonces mostró la mayor expresión de ira, la sangre le hervía en las manos, las cuales empuñó con fuerza…

─ ¡Estúpido Pervertido! ─exclamó a todo pulmón, Yukimura se puso de todos colores intentando callarle, temeroso de que el rubio pudiese oírle.

* * *

XD Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, hasta la próxima!


	3. Toma 3: Francotirador

Hola a todos! Perdón por la espera, he estado muy ocupada, pero espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows T-T me han motivado mucho!

**Ningún personaje descrito aquí me pertenece, relato sin afanes de lucro, de fans, para****fans.**

Toma 3: Francotirador.

Los días habían transcurrido con normalidad, Misa…Ayuz…ay…

─ ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? ─preguntó Maki casi sin poder contener su ansiedad.

Estaba en una sesión como cualquier otro día, arrodillada ante su modelo de turno y sintió como la mirada penetrante le golpeaba el rostro a lo lejos; Yukimura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, esto no era bueno…

─ ¿Qué hace aquí?, Nuestra sesión es en un par de días ─preguntó tratando de no sonar desesperada y claro, masculina.

─Sólo vine a conocer el edificio, o vine a verte, ¿Qué versión prefieres? ─preguntó un sonriente y un tanto descarado Usui.

─Al tratarse de un cliente, mi opinión no cuenta, así que lo que más le parezca, señor… ─casi gruñó, conteniendo toda su rabia.

Cómo podía un tipo tan irritante y extraño como él, ser el doble de irritante y el triple de extraño en un segundo…

─No te preocupes, sólo me quedaré aquí y esperaré paciente ─dijo el rubio, con calma mientras se sentaba en un sillón a un costado del set fotográfico.

Misaki respiró hondo y continuó su trabajo…al menos eso quería hacer, pero era tan difícil concentrarse con esos ojos verdes, tan fijos y examinadores, una mirada tan poderosa que casi la sentía perforar su costado, si fue difícil fotografiarlo la vez anterior, ahora era aún más difícil intentar fotografiar a alguien más en su presencia.

Media hora más tarde, Misaki terminó, la modelo le agradeció por el trabajo y esta no tardó en regalarle una sonrisa a Usui mientras se iba, el rubio la miro indiferente, a lo que la pobre chica se marchó avergonzada, o humillada, quien sabe…Misaki observó de reojo lo sucedido y frunció el ceño algo molesta

─ ¿Siempre eres así de grosero? ─preguntó ordenando el set.

─Usui se encogió de hombros─ No creo haber sido grosero, sólo no respondí, ¿acaso tenía el deber?

¡Touché!

─No…─guardó silencio, no sabía que responder a eso y se molestó aún más, terminó lo que hacía y se dispuso a salir del set.

─ ¡Hey! Espera, Maki…no he esperado media hora aquí sentado para que te vayas ─dijo Usui caminando tras él.

─Y yo no he trabajado dos horas para quedarme por ti…usted…como sea ─siguió caminando, hasta que sintió una fuerte mano sujetar la suya evitándole un paso más.

Maki volteó ahora si muy enfadado, Usui le miró fijo a los ojos, sin soltarlo y abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de allí, se le quedó viendo, pasmado; Maki relajó su expresión y parpadeó con rapidez. Yukimura miraba desde lejos, y abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, esa escena era digna de dos personas…no enamoradas, pero la tensión en esa dirección se podía casi respirar, era como si Usui…

─ ¿A-acaso eres gay? ─preguntó Maki con interés, Usui abrió la boca otra vez sin emitir sonido y luego rió estruendosamente.

─No, no, lo siento, no quise hostigarte, en realidad…no estoy seguro de por qué vine…nos vemos luego ─dijo retomando su compostura y salió de allí con total normalidad, al menos eso quería que pareciera.

Definitivamente él era raro, pensó Misaki.

Volvió a casa con la calma de siempre, su madre la recibió con su sonrisa característica y Misaki subió a su cuarto rendida. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con una mano arrastró la peluca y la malla que atoraba su cabello, este se deslizó casi como si también estuviese agotado, Misaki sonrió al sentirlo en su rostro y cuello, negro y largo hasta debajo de la mitad de su espalda, lo alborotó agitando su cabeza, respiró profundo y se sentó sobre la cama.

¿Cuánto podría durar así?, se preguntó quitándose los zapatos, ¿Cómo es que el hombre de las entrevistas no había notado ningún parecido?, rió ante eso, o era muy idiota o simplemente iba demasiada gente a pedir empleo que le era imposible recordar a alguien en particular, se quitó la camiseta holgada de chico y estuvo ante la verdad otra vez, estiró su brazo tras la espalda y separó los broches, la presión del estiramiento hizo que las vendas cedieran con rapidez liberando sus pechos, no había tanto que ocultar tras las vendas, pero de que estaban allí, estaban allí, se estiró sintiéndose plena otra vez y se vistió con el pijama esta vez.

Frotó un poco el espejo del baño con la manga de su pijama y entonces lo recordó…un par de ojos verdes disparando sobre los suyos, sorprendidos; una mano fuerte sujetando la suya y…sacudió la cabeza queriendo alejar aquello, en ese momento se sintió descubierta, casi como si el rubio hubiese visto algo en ella…en él, algo que no había visto antes o algo que había comprobado…quizás Usui había comprobado que era gay, rió por lo bajo y luego calló, eso no era tan bueno, si había descubierto que era gay, es porque se había interesado en otro hombre y ese seguramente era…Maki…

Estaba recostado sobre su sillón, demasiado despierto para su gusto, la oscuridad de la habitación más bien le incomodaba, era como si necesitase hacer algo en ese instante, pero no sabía que, completamente inquieto…

─ ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ─se preguntó a sí mismo entre dientes.

Una voz resonó en su cabeza y esta preguntaba: "¿Acaso eres gay?", no pudo evitar reír otra vez, ¿Si era gay?, ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa?, tan directa y tajante, simple, pero que golpeaba justo en el entrepierna.

Tomó su móvil con intensiones de llamar, pero se arrepintió, tomar el camino fácil y adquirir información no era su estilo, además, levantaría el interés de un par al que no deseaba tratar, suspiró incómodo, lo haría a su manera, conseguiría lo que quería apuntando directo al objetivo…

Continuará...

**Gracias! Esperaré comentarios :D**


End file.
